


¼ SNOW globe

by Voxal



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxal/pseuds/Voxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>... like a snow globe for his entertainment. He takes me and shakes my world up, until he feels that he’s gotten everything out, until everything is unstuck from where it’s been for so long, then sets me down to watch fall. Fall over him. Watch my snow cling to the little rooftop within the glass, cover the streets and painted on snow spots. Cling to him like I can’t be without. I can’t function without. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	¼ SNOW globe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [ H e r e ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v424/Fire/DEG/KT%20prompt/20080922121001.jpg) and [ H e r e ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v424/Fire/DEG/KT%20prompt/571.jpg)  
> Kyo's POV

The light filtering in the room is bright enough to wake me up, even if I’m not directly facing it. I struggle to open my eyes, it feels better to just leave them closed, but my body wants me to get up. Up and out of bed, go use the bathroom, wash my face and feed it before it starts eating itself. I try to move my leg and fail, it feels like dead weight so I leave it in the spot it’s in. My eyes adjust to the light after a few minutes of staring at the wall and I turn my head to the unclothed window, all I see is brightness, white. I struggle to peel my arm from its spot to shield my face, attempt to block the light that’s assaulting me. Why do I feel so damn heavy? 

I take a deep breath and move my hand away, looking out the window. I can see white covering everything. Dead trees. Rooftops. That’s all I can see unless I stand up, which I have no interest in doing. I can see that it’s snowing though. I haven’t seen it snow in years. Now I want to get up, but my body seems to be having difficulties, and my need to use the bathroom is growing. I try my leg again, I feel so weak right now, but I managed to unstick it from its spot but all the muscles tense and I feel like it’s going to cramp so I quickly drop it to the mattress this time, the spot I leave it on is cooler then where it was before, and I stretch my leg straight before the muscles curl and leave me in pain. I think I might need assistance getting out of this bed. I shift around then lay still, so it’s not just my leg but almost all the muscles in my body that feel sore, some more than others. 

For example, my legs feel like I’ve been running around the block for hours on end with no break, running until they were tired then running around another block while my lower back and arms feels like I lifted something the wrong way. As much as my body protests I shift my other leg and pull it underneath myself, the skin from the side of my back down to my hip and thigh sting as I pull away, turning onto my stomach, resting on my elbows. That doesn’t lessen the urge to use the bathroom at all and all my warmth is gone. I’m half tempted to turn back into the spot, turn back into my personal heater. I rub my eyes and glance around the bed, my eyes landing on a smooth map, only a few roads visible. 

I trace them with my middle finger, starting at the inside. Only two visible roads, light blue roads covered in some tan sand, and when I come along the bend it turns into a few more. I only follow one road. I follow it to the small hill and I stop there, looking into the palm where there are crevices that would surely change my map if my finger runs through them. With a glance to the side, I can see another map bent over a monument. A beautifully structured monument, looking so peaceful in slumber. From what I can see on all of that bare skin, there are some red spots, long red spots from where I was lying that dip under a thin flowery bed sheet, our skin holding together like it was glued and left to set over night. I’m sure there’s a similar mark on my back, even one on my leg. 

I almost forgot I had to use the bathroom. I gather all the strength I can, that thin sheet rising up as I push onto all fours, my muscles scream in protest and I let my throat move to voice it for them, groaning out as I try to move. Oh god, my leg is gonna cramp. I hiss and quickly lift my leg to straighten it out, swinging it over the body next to me and trying to place it on the floor that feels like ice. I lose my footing and collapse onto the body, waiting for the muscles to relax so I can move again. 

A few years back, I would have been scared I’d wake him up but he doesn’t wake up as I crash land on him, he groans and moves his head to face away from the open window. It’s bright, huh? With my muscle somewhat relaxed, I manage to get up and steal the sheet, leaving him exposed to the room as I wrap the sheet around my waist. The air is so warm compared to the floor; I walk on the sides of my feet, limping to the bathroom to relieve myself. I do my business and stare at the sink, contemplating. Should I wash my face? Should I even wash my hands? While I really do want to, the water is always cold when I turn it on, even when I only turn the knob for the hot water. Yea, it turns hot eventually, but I don’t want to feel the cold water while I wait for the hot, and then my hands feel so cold after I dry them. I move the sheet to my shoulders, glancing at my tousled reflection in the mirror, taking note to the dark stains on my skin, evidence of last night’s activities. 

I feel like my body is going to just fall apart as I walk back into the room, stopping at the window to look out. 

I haven’t seen it snow in years. I’ve seen snow, already on the ground, already dirty and turned into slush with a few random untouched spots. But I haven’t seen it snow, seen it fall from the sky, watched it blanket the surface of everything outside. I want to wake him up, drag him out of bed so he can see. 

_It’s just like a snow globe._

Shake it up and set it down, watch the snow cover the ground. I want to show him this. 

This mirrors how I feel sometimes, like a snow globe for his entertainment. He takes me and shakes my world up, until he feels that he’s gotten everything out, until everything is unstuck from where it’s been for so long, then sets me down to watch fall. Fall over him. Watch my snow cling to the little rooftop within the glass, cover the streets and painted on snow spots. Cling to him like I can’t be without. I can’t function without. 

I can feel the cold from the window; it easily penetrates this bed sheet much like he does to me, in more ways than one. I move back over to the bed, and climb back over him onto the now cool sheets, my body sighs as I lay back down, thankful it can relax once again and I adjust the sheet, trying to cover as much of the taller man as I can with this sheet so nothing else can ogle at my performer. He’s still in the same spot he was in before I got up, so without hesitation I move back against him, seeking the warmth I had when I woke up, allowing my skin to glue itself against his. I look back at the window, watching the snow fall and relax against the side of his chest. 

I wonder if I’ve ever done it to him, turned his world upside down just to watch him snow. I would like to be the ground in his snow globe, so he could cover me after every shake.


End file.
